Fuel injectors are used in various fuel injection systems to provide a more accurate metering of the quantity of fuel supplied to, for example, each of the cylinders of a motor or engine, and to provide better control of the fuel/air ratio. Each fuel injector opens and closes to inject fuel at a timed interval. In operation, the fuel injectors gradually acquire deposits that restrict fuel passages in the injector.
There are various prior methods of cleaning electronic fuel injectors. For example, a first method immerses the injectors in an ultrasonic bath of cleaning fluid. Fuel injectors also may be cleaned by ultrasonic cleaning.
A fuel nozzle is another way that fuel may be provided to an engine. In contrast to a fuel injector, a fuel nozzle stays open during operation and produces a constant spray pattern.